revival in the snow
by alleminion
Summary: haku is revived by an old friend. will this friendshipship turn to love? tune in to find out. first story review honestly haku x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Revival in the snow**

_I awoke with eyes fluttering, seeing a space of pure white. I looked around with a sense of puzzlement immediately replaced with immense shame. I had failed my master in his hour of greatest need. Suddenly I saw a face that I thought I would never see again. Mother, I choke it out not believing my own eyes. She looked at me with a look of grief for all the pain I had gone through. No words were needed. She gripped me in a tight hug crying deeply for me. I had nothing to cry for. I had completed my mission. I did my duty as a soldier. My mother released me and looked at me with an intense determination. She said, look at me, this isn't your time son you're to go back and live. She turned me around and me down into a gap. With that as her farewell I hurtled down in to darkness. Afterwards I saw two paths. The first I saw was the path leading back home to the earth. The second path I saw was a fiery road which I knew instinctively led to hell. My business in the heavenly realm wasn't finished yet. I decided rather quickly to take a detour to hell to visit a certain somebody. That somebody was my father. I know that most people would think that if I went to hell, the first person I would visit would be zabuza. However, even if I was just a tool over the years you understand the people you are around quite easily. Master by his very personality would enjoy hell. If anything for the fact that he could punish gato repeatedly for all eternity. With that in mind I paid a visit to my father. Even in the everlasting punishment that was hell he wouldn't change. When he saw me he somehow broke free from his bonds and charged. That was fine by me as I parried his feeble attack quite easily. Knowing that this would be my only chance for a while I took it quickly. Secret technique, crystal ice mirrors! I couldn't stay forever, so I quickly summoned some water clones and had them go in on my behalf. My father would hit with senbon for all eternity. When I completed that I felt an amazingly familiar grip on my shoulder. I knew it was zabuza. With a sense of closure I turned and faced my master for what I knew would be our last meeting for a while. With that In mind I bowed my head. After that, to my surprise my master said, it's your time to live, haku. I said, what mission is there in a life without you? The mission is to live life to the fullest. So are you going back to the girl, boy? What girl master? I ask with genuine confusion. She's healing your body now haku. Healing my body? I wonder with confusion. I searched my memory until I realized who he was talking about. Afterwards I had to slap my head due to my stupidity. He was talking about mitsuri. She had a kekkei genkai that could heal all wounds. I still requested things from my master like a child at times. This was one of those times. Master, would it be alright for me to return to earth now? Master said, Haku I would be madder if you wasted anymore time, now go! With that as his fare well, I hastily got back to earth. As I was about to reenter my body I saw a sight that tore my heart my heart in two. Mitsuri was crying far more than what was necessary for my healing. As I entered my body my first instinct was to give her some comfort. She was fifteen but, she was at her tallest up to my chest. I cradled her head into my chest to cry her heart out. I had a need to stroke her hair at the moment. She has light brown knee length hair. I stroked her hair to calm her down. After that she looked at me with a look of wonderment on her face. With that done I had a job to do. Zabuza in spite of what he did still deserved a proper burial. I gently shoved her off my chest. I went over to his body and did a teleportation technique. I buried him in a casket of ice. After the burial was complete I went back to the bridge. Unexpectedly my knees gave out and I fell in to the oblivion that is unconsciousness. _


	2. Chapter 2

reunion

Two days later.

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed to see the snows of my childhood for the first time in years. Sitting up I grunt in pain. The expenditure of energy from battle overwhelmed my body. I was surprised that I was this tired. I smiled from the fact that this fatigue was due to a battle with very worthy opponents. I still remembered my conversation with the boy before my death. In many ways we were kindred spirits. We were both always throughout our lives looking for purpose. I hoped that someday he would reach his goal of hokage. I thought to myself how unfortunate it was that we never had an opportunity to battle against each other. I resolved within myself to send a message to request a rematch one on one. However, I had at the moment a more pressing matter. With the fluidity gained only by years of training I tiptoed out of the room and went searching around the house. Finally I found her room. I stepped very delicately into her room as not to disturb her. I was only really seeing my savior for the first time in years. I still remembered when we were children she saved me even back then. I could never pay her back in our lifetimes. Slowly, I knelt down on my knees. After debating for a few moments I decided to just stroke her cheek. Suddenly, I heard what I knew to be her mother coming into the room. As I turned in surprise, facing her I stuttered like a fool for seconds. She laughed a laugh so that I knew that she was laughing at the adorability of our little moment. Afterwards, she pulled me aside into the family kitchen. She said with a calm happiness, don't worry you have our full permission to date her. Just enjoy all your time together that's all we ask. I sighed with relief before answering; of course I'll use every opportunity to the fullest. She replied with an earnest thank you. She led me back mitsuris room and gently shoved me back in. to my surprise she told to get back in bed. Surprisingly I realized she meant mitsuris bed. When I realized this shock and embarrassment was my initial reaction. She probably predicted this beforehand as she said look, you're her shield. Second she'd kill us if we did otherwise. I had to as I knew from her voice that she was exaggerating. I said, thank you for the trust. Well have a good rest she said. I hesitantly climbed into her bed and tried to get a sound sleep. When I awoke mitsuri was already out of bed. When I walked into the kitchen she was sitting there with a deep blush. When I sat down her first question was how I slept. I said well regarding the circumstances. She asked me if her mother told me. I told her that her mother had told me. To my surprise her reaction wasn't anger. It was a sense of embarrassment. I knew her well enough to read her emotions. She told she was sorry if the comment about my being her shield was too heavy a burden at the moment. I replied, it's this is the easiest job I've had recently. I was fearful that she would think I was staying only out of an obligation. Fortunately she understood perfectly and said, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She asked me about my death next. I told her about the battle with team 7. When I told her about the dialog between myself and the boy she had an optimistic smile. When I asked her what she was smiling about she said that what he said wasn't impossible. I realized what she meant and had to smile at the thought. After that I told her how I had asked the boy to kill me. She had an extremely mortified look on her face as she asked me why I asked him to do that. I replied that my state of mind at the moment was that if couldn't fulfill my purpose as my masters tool then my life had no meaning. She cried heavily when she heard this. Next I answered her question about my death. I told her how I had blocked the bys attack and teleported just in time to their masters lightning blade. When she asked what I was the moment I was hit I replied that I felt a great sense of peace. We were both emotionally tired from this conversation so went back to bed in an hour when we went up it was seven at night. When we got into bed we clung on to each other like our very lives depended on it. We fell asleep in each other's arms for the first of many nights together.

End chapter 2.

Authors note: well the chapters done. Just to clarify, haku woke up in the early morning and the reason mitsuris mother told him to go back to bed was that he needed more rest. Mitsuri was already awake for a couple hours. They talked at six in the evening. Review honestly


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonding**.

_1 week later._

I awoke to the now familiar scent of Mitsuri's light brown hair. I gently pushed myself off and rose from the bed. I entered the kitchen to cook our family's breakfast and surveyed the refrigerator, checking each and every ingredient. I knew the status of every single fruit and vegetable in our fridge. Oddly enough, Mitsuri found out that this familiarity with ingredients came from a surprising source: my years working with Senbon had caused me to acquire an acute sensitivity and familiarity with herbs. This transferred well into the kitchen, where this level of sensitivity was sorely needed with ingredients. I sniffed each piece intently, though I was careful not to throw anything out.

I selected a simple ham and cheese omelette for Mitsuri, since I knew she liked to keep things simple for her breakfast. We were of a common mind in that regard. I chose a simple scrambled eggs with toast for myself.

Almost as soon as I started getting all the ingredients together and cooking, I heard the now familiar sound of Mitsuri's feet padding down the stairs. Obviously, she was still waking as a deep yawn exited her tired body. As I turned, I saw her hair was still heavily messed. I always thought she was cutest in the morning and always made sure to give her firm yet full hug when she came down. We had recently started a new yet firm tradition of exchanging the acute pleasure of preparing our meals for each other. As I continued the preparation of our meal, I couldn't help but look out the window. It was amazing to think how little had changed in my absence. The gentle white snow was just as constant as it had been in my childhood.

Not wanting to make an idiotic mistake, I tore my eyes away from the window, and continued the preparation. Afterwards, I sat down, seeing her putting her head into her arms. It was obvious she was in no mood to be awoken. However, as soon as I placed her plate in front of her, it seemed she perked up instantly. This was no surprise to me; this was another constant in my life. Even as children she always had trouble waking up fully in the morning, which was one of the small quirks that I found totally adorable. We both awoke fully and started to eat.

I tasted the eggs and toast, feeling the energy entering my body. Afterwards, as I started to wash the dishes, she tried to take over, saying that I had done enough. In my mind I was thinking how different our thoughts were. She was obviously thinking that she should be paying me back for all I did. What she didn't know was, she had done more for me than she could ever imagine- I felt a need to spoil her.

First, as a way of saying sorry for all the years I had left her alone. Second, as a way of paying back my even greater debt to her. Therefore, I ever so gently pushed her back onto her chair.

After that chore was done, I picked her up bridal style and we went outside. After we got outside, she was able shift herself into a position where her legs wrapped around my abdomen and her head was cradled in my neck. After a while she disentangled herself from me and gave me tight hug. I couldn't help but notice all the snow gradually gathering on top of both of us. I used the Hyoton to manoeuvre the snow off all the way before turning it into water and dropping the water on the ground. I thought to myself about when I would ask her out. Yes, I was thinking about it. After going through what I had gone through as a child I knew I didn't want to lose her again. With that in my head I took her back inside so as to avoid the possibility of her catching a cold. I laid her onto the couch and put blanket on top. After I made our lunch, I took it back to her on the couch. We had a hearty lunch of beef stew and homemade bread. Afterwards, she pulled me onto the couch. At that moment her father walked into the room. I blushed like crazy and she buried her head in my chest to hide her face. Her father motioned me into the kitchen. I slipped away and looked back to see her with puppy dog eyes that made me want to give her the tightest hug. Unfortunately, I had some business to complete with her father. I walked into the kitchen with a feeling of both nervousness and anticipation. He asked me a surprising question when we sat down.

"How was the night?"

I sat stunned and I answered.

"Very good, sir."

I waited for his response which was a soft laugh.

"Don't be scared, son," he said. "Mitsuri's mother and I were the same way. Now get back in there before she drags you in."

With that as my go ahead I headed into the room. She asked me quietly what her father had asked me in the kitchen. I was very slow in replying, but luckily for me she was very perceptive. She blushed but was able to answer her own question very easily.

"He asked how it was in bed, didn't he?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I answered shyly.

I knew she asked her next question for two reasons.

"Well, how was it in bed?"

"Really good." My answer was still shy. She seemed shocked.

"Are you sure I didn't move to much?"

"No," I said with certainty yet embarrassment. She looked very relieved. I knew that my being there was beneficial to both of our hearts and minds. Later, as it became dark, I knew that my training would have to begin soon. With that as my plan for the next day I fell into another calm and peaceful night in each others arms, taking away each others pains.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

The next day.

The next morning, I awoke to see her still in bed sleeping away. I knew I had to start training today so as not to get rusty. I couldn't resist caressing her hair for a moment. Knowing I would have to start in the morning I went downstairs.

As I went down I debated whether I should go straight away or wait. I owed her way too much to just leave this quickly. Plus I didn't want to break the tradition just for training. After thirty minutes I heard her coming down the stairs. As she came down I knew that she understood what I was starting today. She gave me a nod and a small smile. That was all I needed to know. Once I was sure she understood why I was doing what I was doing I could start with a clean conscience.

After I had finished cooking and we ate she came straight out.

You're starting to train for the fight with the boy today right?

Yeah.

Well, when can I expect you back?

By lunch.

Do you need anything before you go?

Did you happen to see one of my spare masks and my needles?

Yeah, I kept both in a drawer in the room.

Thanks.

After I retrieved my equipment I went back down and headed out the door. I gave her a hug before I went out to reassure her that I was here to stay. With a final look back I headed out.

I felt her run up behind me and grab me by the stomach. I knew she was crying even though my layers were thick enough so that I didn't feel her tears. It was touching in a way that she was so protective even though she knew exactly where I was going. I sensed that her mother would try and pull her away. If it had been anyone else and in any other situation I would have allowed it to happen. My emotions overcame my training as a soldier and I raised my hand in a fashion that sent the message for her to stop. Turning my head, I saw that she had stopped at the window. Turning around slowly I started to stroke Mitsuri's hair as I made the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu. After we had teleported to the closest of the old facilities my master and I used, I cradled her body into my abdomen. As I cradled her I rocked her back and forth until she fell completely asleep. With that completed, I prepared my equipment meticulously. What followed was a three hour simulation of the battle with the boy and his friends at the bridge.

Afterwards I woke Mitsuri up and she started crying and saying sorry for being like this. I wrapped her up in a protective hug and held her until she had tired herself out emotionally. she wasn't asleep but she was exhausted emotionally. I continued this pattern for months before the battle.

Unbeknownst to myself my past would catch up with me very soon.


End file.
